


Roll The Dice

by VorpalGirl



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Characters play D&D, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VorpalGirl/pseuds/VorpalGirl
Summary: In which the five boyfriends sit down to enjoy some fun and games.Oh my god, they're roommates.





	Roll The Dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FFlove190](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/gifts).

> For FFlove190, from the prompt: _"poly: Kunsel x Zack x Angeal x Genesis x Sephiroth [...] I really like the polyship dynamic between the four Firsts, but I also really enjoy imagining it with Kunsel! Can be any rating_
> 
> _Ideally I'd like something that's about exploring the character dynamics in the relationship. It can be slice of life [...]" _
> 
> ...with the bonus of elements borrowed from their _second_ prompt, too, because the idea of Zack playing with Seph's hair or them nerding out together is just too adorable to pass up. :D
> 
> ENORMOUS thanks goes to LadyKF for letting me bounce ideas and dialogue at her to see what worked and for helping me convert that nonsense into an actual, you know, Coherent Fic. ;) Enjoy!

It was a half hour drive to the hospital - an hour in the sort of traffic Sephiroth usually dealt with on the way home - which should have been _ plenty _ of time to de-stress before arriving home. Listen to some music, pop in an audiobook, work on a podcast, _ something. _ Only at some point his mother had decided that it was the _ perfect _ time for her to call and check in with him at the end of the week. Exactly what he wanted to do after working a twelve hour shift, _ most _ of which under his father’s ‘supervision.’

He was _ still _ on the phone when he pulled into the old house he and his lovers had bought up - well, he and Genesis had put the down payment, they were all paying it off together now, much to his parents’ horror - and bit back a sigh. She meant well. She _ did. _ But she was so painfully out of touch with what he really wanted that it was a _ relief _ to finally have to tell her he needed to get off the phone so he could get inside and see about dinner. Even then, she kept talking until the last moments.

Needless to say, he was _ very done. _

“Seeeeeeph!”

…there was still something to be said for being greeted with such genuine _ happiness, _ though. He managed a tight smile, closing the door behind him and tracing the voice to the kitchen, where Zack was settled at the breakfast bar and Genesis was taking something out of the oven. “Good evening.”

“We have _ dishes! _” Zack said, picking one up.

Sephiroth blinked. Yes, that was most definitely a dish. “Yes?”

“And cookware,” Kunsel added, waving from his spot at the table, a sturdy wooden one that Angeal had found in a thrift store and bought partly because of the ease of expansion - speaking of which, one of the leaves was in, which briefly surprised him as they could certainly fit all five of them without...

“_Oh._” The smell hit him then: actual, legitimate, homemade _ food. _ Genesis had been cooking. Probably ever since they’d unearthed the plates and cookware. How something for the _ kitchen _ was one of the last things to be unloaded, he didn’t know, but honestly it wasn’t as if he’d minded a few days of pizza and wings while they unpacked. As long as they could sleep in a genuine _ bed, _ he had no complaints. “You’ve been cooking.”

“Of course I have.” Genesis plucked something up from the tray on the breakfast bar and came over to him at once, never mind he hadn’t even gotten his shoes off yet. “Open.”

Sephiroth arched a brow, snapping it out of his hand and lightly nipping his fingers.

Genesis mirrored the gesture, clicking his tongue. “Bad day?”

“I just got off the phone with Mother,” Sephiroth said flatly. “After the past six hours directly with _ him. _”

“Ah.” Genesis hummed. “Good thing I _ also _ made desserts.”

Sephiroth perked up. “Chocolate?”

“Chocolate espresso _ pots de crème _, in fact,” Genesis said smugly.

“That’s one of the sexiest things you’ve ever said,” Sephiroth said.

Genesis laughed. “What, the French?”

“French _ and _ chocolate. Absolutely. Come here, I have a sudden irrepressible need to kiss you,” Sephiroth said, reaching for him.

Genesis grinned, stepping close and letting him be pulled into a passionate kiss.

Zack whooped as footsteps approached, the owner giving him a gentle swat.

There was the quiet click of a smartphone camera (likely Kunsel's) and Sephiroth broke the kiss, only to blink when he saw Angeal standing at the foot of the stairs, working a towel over his hair with a larger one wrapped neatly around his waist. “...not that I’m complaining, but why are you in a towel?”

“I was working in the yard today and worked up a sweat,” Angeal said. “I figured I’d best clean up if Gen was going to let me eat. And I’m pretty sure my pajamas are still packed in one of the boxes that got left out here.”

“Please tell me you’re only planning to bother with the pajama _ pants, _ because…” Zack’s slow, heated once-over said more than words.

Given the faint flush from the heat of the shower, no one could be _ certain_, but Angeal likely flushed with the attention; even now, they could _ still _ fluster him with some blatant appreciation. “I don’t know, seems that might be a little _ distracting _ for you.”

Genesis turned in Sephiroth’s embrace, leaning against him and admiring their half naked lover himself. “Darling, it would be distracting for _ everyone. _ Please do.”

“Fresh,” Angeal muttered, rolling his eyes as he worked at his hair some more.

Kunsel snickered. “You’re adorable when you use granny vocab like that.”

Zack very nearly snorted his soda. “Oh my god, he _ is _ isn’t he? It’s great.”

Before they could get any more distracted, Kunsel clapped his hands. “Okay, Angeal - pants. Genesis, you go ahead and finish up our food. Zack, you get Sephiroth duty.”

“_'Sephiroth duty' _?” The man in question gave him a curious look.

“Oh yeah! De-stress time!” Zack hopped up, coming around the table as Genesis slipped away. “Just as the doctor ordered.”

“I think I’m done with doctors for the day,” Sephiroth said, but allowed him to lead him back to the table, getting at his shoes and jacket and whisking them away before coming back. He’d procured a comb from somewhere, and stood behind Sephiroth to work at his hair.

It took Angeal a bit to find his pajama pants, but eventually they were located, and he came ambling back in (in a shirt as well, much to their disappointment) to help Genesis move over several little plates of finger food - well, in the most technical sense that you would eat it with your fingers, but there were no chips or popcorn to be found. Instead, no less than three kinds of miniature quiches sat beside tiny egg tarts and little savory hand pies.

Sometimes, Sephiroth thought Genesis’ dedication to being a master of the arts was a little much. As he bit through a half a dozen layers of flaky puff pastry and got down to a burst of herbs and cheese though, he had to admit that the end results were worth it.

Angeal and Genesis, unsurprisingly, both only settled into their own seats across the table once everyone had been suitably plied with food and drink.

Genesis tsked at Kunsel as he finally sat down. “Darling, why can’t we see your beautiful baby blues, hmm?”

“Because I don’t want you picking up on any microexpressions, you devious bastard,” Kunsel said fondly.

“Says the man who still won’t tell us more than ‘set in Faerun’, and ‘your characters answer a job posting asking for adventurers’,” Genesis scoffed.

“That’s not devious, that’s just me not wanting you to Google it and figure out which module I’m using and spoiling yourself to give yourself an advantage, babe,” Kunsel said.

“Oh my god that was _ one time! _” Genesis protested.

“Mmm_ hm. _ Shoulda been _ none times, _ clever jerk,” Kunsel said, settling comfortably behind his screen at one end of the table, cunning blue eyes indeed masked by large silver sunglasses. “So…elf again, Gen?”

“But of course,” Genesis agreed.

"High Elf, probably, right? There's actually two types in Fifth's version of Faerun. Do you want to be from a ‘refined-but-reclusive’ background, or a background of a people 'more friendly, and often encountered among humans and other races'? Because your options for High Elf in Faerun are either Sun Elf or Moon Elf. And before you ask,” Kunsel said, holding up a hand, “yes, both of them can have red hair, it's just rarer in Moon Elves.” 

Zack snorted softly from where he was playing with Sephiroth’s hair across the table, _ well _ aware that Genesis preferred to largely self-insert for their D&D sessions. In another life, the man must have had an unhealthy obsession with flaming swords and dragons.

“Good question,” Genesis mused, oblivious to his lover’s thoughts. “Is there a difference between the two, crunch-wise?”

Kunsel shook his head, having already looked. "Nope. Same basic stat bonuses and benefits. Usually similar alignments, too - mostly leaning towards both Chaotic and Good. The Sun Elves are the recluses."

“I'll have to think about it, then. I'm tempted to say Sun Elf, but rebelliously leaving his stodgy parents' home to see the world?” Genesis suggested.

Wisely, nobody commented on the _ blatant _ self-projection going on; that was a little too much to unpack on a fun gaming evening.

“Mm_ hm._” Even if Kunsel had blinked at it, you couldn’t tell with the glasses obscuring the upper half of his face. “Bard again?”

“Naturally,” Genesis agreed. “Elves still get a Dex bonus, right?”

“Oh yes,” Kunsel said. “And I’m guessing you’ll want a rapier for your weapon again? You can start out with one at level one, alongside leather armor, a dagger, a musical instrument of your choice -”

“Harpsichord!” Zack said at once, grinning widely.

“- which I would advise you to make sure is actually _portable_,” Kunsel continued, as if he hadn’t just been interrupted. “And maybe usable one-handed, if you’re sticking to a sword as a weapon.”

“Tambourine!”

Genesis snorted. “You’re not helping, Zack.”

“Maracas?”

Sephiroth, now picturing a classy, redheaded elf Bard with an elegant rapier and a hat worthy of Errol Flynn...using maracas...couldn’t help but laugh. “_There’s _ a mental image for you.”

Genesis rolled his eyes. “I’ll have to check the book for what my _ good _ options are. Because I am not doing _ maracas. _”

“Bagpipes are an option,” Kunsel deadpanned.

Genesis gave him a _ look. _ “Those aren’t usable one-handed!” As if that was his objection.

Kunsel leaned back, smirking. "In seriousness, a pan flute might be a good idea. Lightweight, and one-handed. Oh, also -" Here he handed him a sheet of paper with some notes in his own precise handwriting. "You also get either an Entertainer's Pack or a Diplomat's Pack, as part of your starting gear. Here's what they include. You're going to be in populated areas so you probably won't need rations and bedrolls, but if I know you, you'll probably still want to take the Entertainer's Pack."

Genesis eyed the list. He was, at heart, still the same man who had boldly majored in English Lit. and minored in Theater, and Kunsel didn’t need his degree in Information Science to know _ exactly _what would appeal. “Two costumes and a disguise kit? Hell yes, sign me up.”

“There’s in-universe cosplay options?” Zack said, perking up. “I’m almost tempted to switch classes for that.”

“That reminds me," Kunsel said slowly, turning to him. "You never did say what weird monstrosity you decided on this time.” 

“Gnome Barbarian!” Zack announced.

Sephiroth, who had unwisely decided to take a bite of his dessert (Genesis had caved and handed over _ his _ pot de crème without hesitation, in deference to his day), nearly choked on the treat. “I…_what? _”

“Not the best bonuses for that,” Kunsel warned, amused. “But in Fifth, that matters a lot less. Only you though, I swear. _ Gnome. Barbarian. _”

“What are you going to name him?” Angeal asked.

“...hadn’t thought that far,” Zack admitted, absently splitting Sephiroth’s hair into sections to braid.

There was a rustling of papers as Kunsel checked his references. “Gnomes tend to have multiple names, for different contexts. The book gives some example names…hm, for ones good for a Barbarian...'Bodynock'? Or 'Badger'?”

“BADGER!” Zack whooped.

“Oh _ no,_” Genesis groaned.

“Badger badger badger badger - PANIC! A _ snaaaaake! _”

“If that name is going to make you do _ that _ constantly, I’m not letting you pick it,” Kunsel said.

“Yeah, I know,” Zack agreed, amused. “I just like it. I’ll stop. Promise.”

“Doesn’t stop the song from sticking in my head.” Genesis groaned, rubbing his face with both hands. “Damn you, Zack Fair. You and your blasted earworms.”

"Hey it's not my fault it's catchy! I didn't write it!” Zack smiled slyly. “I could always get something _ else _ stuck in your head."

"_No_ _thank you,_" Genesis said, a hint of a smile visible behind his hands despite his grumpy tone.

“What about…_Llama? _” Zack asked.

“Ohmygod _ no, _ don’t you _ dare - _” Genesis cut himself short with a groan, sinking in his chair.

“It’s already in your head again, isn’t it?” Kunsel asked.

“_Yes! _Why did I ever ask him to move in with us?” Genesis griped.

“...because I’m cute?” Zack said, with his trademark winning smile.

“You’re lucky that’s true, you adorable annoyance,” Genesis said.

Kunsel, having seen this go down before, quickly interrupted with:

“Caramell. Dansen.”

There was a collective pause during the communal flashback that triggered.

“You know what?” Genesis said slowly. “I’ll take it. At least it has a decent melody, and actual _ lyrics._”

“Hey -”

“_No._”

Zack huffed at him, but shrugged, turning to his papers. “Okay so: I am Badger the Gnomic Barbarian -”

“You _ are not,_” Genesis protested.

“Sorry, _ Llama-Llama _ the -”

“_Zack Fair. _”

“Okay, okay, _ buzz kill, _ ” Zack huffed, scribbling something onto his Character Sheet in the _ ‘Features and Traits’ _ section.

Sephiroth tilted his head and made out the words ‘_Nickname: BADGER’ _ and snorted softly. “So…Angeal?”

Angeal hummed, glancing at his notes. “Do Rangers still get access to animal companions or taming?”

“If you do Beast Master Archetype, yeah,” Kunsel said. “You don’t get the actual companion until level three, though.”

“Never could resist a puppy, could you?” Genesis mused, grinning.

Angeal pointedly did _ not _ look Zack’s way at the chuckles around the table.

Kunsel took pity on him and glanced at Sephiroth. “Sooo…while he figures out his race, what about you? I’m assuming healer?”

“Since no one else has bothered to be, yes,” Sephiroth agreed. “I know you too well to assume we can get by with just a Bard for that.”

Kunsel chuckled. "Fair enough. Cleric, then?"

"Yes." Sephiroth shifted in his seat as Zack resumed braiding his hair. “Mmm…”

"You'll want to pick the Life Domain for your Divine Domain; that'll give you the best access to healing spells," Kunsel said, and then pointedly looked towards the others. "Lord knows you'll need it, knowing these guys."

“Oh come on, we’re not _ that _ bad!” Zack protested.

"I'm the only healer in a party of tanks and casters and the last time we played Fourth, you pulled an entire dungeon's worth of monsters in the span of ten turns,” Sephiroth said flatly.

“Okay, but that was _ ten turns,_” Zack said.

"...a turn is equivalent to six seconds in-story. That was _ three dozen _ enemies pulled in exactly one minute."

Zack’s expression turned slightly sheepish. “Okay. Fair enough.”

“Bards _do_ have access to healing spells too, you know!” Genesis said with an imperious sniff.

Sephiroth judiciously chose not to mention that Genesis _ also _ tended to pull a lot of enemies, and that Bard was an equally squishy class. And that they were still only going to be_ level one. _ “Mmhm. I think I’ll still play proper support, thanks. Besides, if I build a good enough healer, you can be as dramatic as you like.”

“Don’t tempt him,” Angeal said, with the weariness of a man who has seen too much too often.

Kunsel chuckled in the way of one who _ knew. _ Oh, maybe not as many years of it, but he _ knew. _After all, he'd been their primary DM for years. “Alright, back to business. We have a High Elf Bard, a Gnome Barbarian, and a Ranger and Cleric of unknown origin. Fill it in, boys.”

“Human, I think,” Angeal said. Which was no surprise - he usually preferred to play as human over anything else, no matter what class he took.

“Human, this time,” Sephiroth agreed. It was simply more logical; it allowed a better balance of stats, and he could always point-buy what he needed to for more specialization. Kunsel could - and would - be brutal, but only once they really got going. Besides, Fifth had capped Ability Scores anyway.

“Alright then, make your notes and it’s time for Alignments,” Kunsel said. “And _ no Evil Alignments _ this time.”

Genesis huffed at him. “Again, that was _ one time. _ Besides, I’m Chaotic Good today, anyway.”

“You’re Chaotic Good every day,” Zack said, winking and blowing him a kiss from across the table. “Also: I want that on a t-shirt.”

Genesis smirked, winking back. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Alright, _ I _ need a quick break and I’ll grab a soda on the way back, but you guys _ also _ need to consider your Backgrounds because in Fifth everything is _ hugely _ roleplay centered to the point that's equivalent to Archetypes and Subclasses in older systems,” Kunsel said. “It’ll net you some skills and equipment too, so it’s worth thinking through carefully. There’s some suggested ones on page 124 - I’ll leave the book with you. At least one of you needs _ something _ by the time I get back.”

He stood up, taking his binder with him (because, well, he knew them a little too well to trust _ no one _ would snoop) and edged around the table, pausing to plant a kiss on Sephiroth’s forehead. “No rush for the healer.”

“My thanks,” Sephiroth said, reaching to catch his chin and tip his head for a proper kiss, just a soft press of lips. “Hurry back.”

“Of course,” Kunsel murmured, smiling fondly before he slipped away.

Genesis dragged the book over and began flipping through the pages, only to find the relevant section bookmarked by a printed-out infographic. “Now what’s this?”

“Oh, epic, background cheatsheet,” Zack said, picking it up to admire. “ 'Entertainer, knows how to wow' - there you go, babe.”

Genesis chuckled. “And _ that _ would be you, 'Folk Hero'.”

“‘Knows the people’ huh?” Zack hummed. “I like it, let me see what’s in the book?" Genesis flipped to the needed page and rotated for easier viewing. "Folk Hero...Personality Traits…_ah, _ here we go. 'Judge people by actions, not words'…'always ready to help'…'strong sense of fair play'…'confident'...”

“ 'Prefers action to thinking and gets bored easily',” Genesis finished. “It’s perfect.”

“Hey!” Zack laughed, reaching over to push his shoulder. “You be nice.”

“Chaotic Good, darling,” Genesis said.

“Chaotic shit stirrer,” Zack retorted.

“That too.” He grinned, shameless.

“Alright, what about _ you, _ for real, then?” Zack said.

“A Noble,” Sephiroth said immediately.

“_Oh? _ ” Genesis took the book back and flipped to the correct page, scanning it. “ ‘My eloquent flattery makes everyone I talk to feel like the most wonderful and important person in the world.’ ‘The common folk love me for my kindness and generosity.’ ‘No one could doubt by looking at my regal bearing that I am a cut above the unwashed masses.’ ‘I take great pains to always look my best and follow the latest fashions.’ I’m _ liking _ this….”

“Doesn’t like to get his hands dirty, won’t be caught dead in ‘unsuitable accommodations’...” Sephiroth hummed. “Ah, that last one is perfect.”

Zack leaned over the table to awkwardly glance at the same page, skimming down. “‘If you do me an injury, I will crush you, ruin your name, and salt your fields’,” he cackled. “Oh, _ perfection. _”

“I mean, it’s not wrong,” Genesis admitted. “What about you, Seph?”

“Mmm…what _ fits…_” Zack said, glancing over the infographic again.

“_I _ am building a character, not a mirror, and will be playing as an Acolyte,” Sephiroth said. Having read through the section earlier that day before work, _just in case,_ he already knew both the utility of Backgrounds, and which one would be most suited to a healer keeping this party away from death's door. “Neutral Good and the Ideal of Charity should suffice to explain what I’m doing with the lot of you.”

“Killjoy,” Genesis said fondly, leaning over to kiss him.

Sephiroth chuckled against his lips, feeling them curve a little in amusement. “Perhaps.”

“Okay, but Angeal _ has _ to be an Outlander,” Zack insisted, after flipping ahead (again, while leaning awkwardly over the table). He was likely right, Sephiroth thought; it wasn’t that Angeal did a deliberate self-insert, but he had very firm opinions about the _ right way to do things_, and didn’t usually like to change them, even for roleplay. Which was fine, they could all use a knight in shining armor now and then. Or a dashing Ranger, in this case.

“I do? What is it?” Angeal asked, leaning over to look at the page Zack had turned to. “I don’t know about 'wanderlust'… and I have manners!”

“Of course you do. But I mean, c’mon ‘geal. ‘Watch over my friends like a litter of newborn pups’? ‘Once ran twenty-five miles without stopping to warn my clan of an approaching orc hoard’? ‘A lesson for every situation, drawn from nature’?”

“Pup’s got a valid point,” Genesis said.

“From what I read earlier, one does not need to use _ all _ the suggested traits,” Sephiroth pointed out. “It recommends choosing two Personality Traits, and one each of Ideals, Bonds, and Flaws. And ones in the book are only suggestions, I think.”  
  
“You know Kunsel, he’s pretty easy-going when it comes to character stuff anyway,” Zack said.  
  
Genesis snorted. “Spoken like the man who _ volunteered _ to make saving throws against self-induced Fear effects after creating a character with...what was the phobia again?”

“Butterflies!” Zack chirped. 

“Yes, that.”

“I remember that campaign,” Angeal said, with a fond sort of wryness. “Didn’t Kuns explicitly include butterflies during the final boss fight?”

“Well of course!” Kunsel said, wandering back in to both the room and the conversation without missing a beat. “You gotta give opportunities for roleplaying. That’s just good DM-ing. Did you guys make some progress on filling out the Background stuff?”

“Heck yeah,” Zack said. “What’s up after that?”

“Just finalizing your personal backstories, Feats, actual stats and skills, and so on.”  
  
“Feats!” Zack said. “What -”   
  
“Page 165,” Kunsel said, smirking as he wandered past to the kitchen for his soda. 

“You know me so well,” Zack said, grinning as he took the book back from Sephiroth and flipped ahead.

“Hey, there’s a reason you guys let me DM so often.”

“You do tend to be organized enough not to get overwhelmed with it,” Genesis noted.

“Hmm,” Angeal said, frowning pensively as he watched Zack start to peruse the Feats descriptions. “Speaking of which: given how long character creation is taking...how long is the module you picked meant to run for?” Unspoken was the thought all of them no doubt shared: a _four-hour_ session, typical of many adventure modules, would not exactly be great for Sephiroth if he had had that rough of a day, especially as it was getting pretty late as it was.

Kunsel grinned as he plopped back down into his chair. “That’s the beauty of it actually: I found a module that can ostensibly be played in about an hour. Not that we _ have _ to play through it tonight,” he added, nodding to Sephiroth. “If anybody gets tired before then, we can always do the actual module another night.”

Sephiroth gave him a pleased smile. “That actually sounds perfect - I could really use the distraction, but a _ short _ adventure shouldn’t keep us up too late.”

“Heck yeah!” Zack pumped his fist. “Not that I mind the character creation bit, but it’s a lot more fun actually _ playing _ the characters.”

“Certainly gives me more to do,” Kunsel said lightly, and sat back, sipping his soda and choosing to quietly, affectionately watch them finish up with character creation, thinking: _ Boy, am I lucky. _

Zack, having picked the third Feat in the book, quickly resumed playing with Sephiroth's hair; Kunsel was amused by and enjoyed seeing Seph gradually close his eyes and lean into the gentle contact, like a cat being pet. 

Honestly, it was absolutely adorable to see Sephiroth - so guarded around so many others, the product of a demanding upbringing and natural shyness - genuinely _ relax, _ melt even, in Zack’s hands. 

He counted himself lucky to be there to see it.

Angeal, without even needing to be asked, dutifully pulled Zack’s sheet over to himself and (after chuckling at something he found there) helped him finish up by reading out skill options and filling out stats; meanwhile Genesis popped an occasional bit of delicious food into Zack’s mouth. And into Kunsel’s mouth, admittedly, while flirtatiously joking about “bribing the DM”. 

He wouldn’t, of course, go “easy” on them just because of Gen’s admittedly fantastic cooking - but Genesis, he knew, was well aware of that; faux antagonism was part of the _ fun _ of D&D night, after all.   
  
Ever-observant (and perhaps noticing Kunsel looking at him), Genesis briefly rubbed his foot against Kunsel’s leg, and gave him a secretive smile, as if to assure him he wasn’t forgotten there behind the DM screen. Kunsel smiled back.

This little arrangement of theirs likely would seem odd to so many others, assuming they knew; as it was, several sets of parents were already concerned about them all going in on a house together, even if they were less than aware of their true closeness. 

He looked over their little polycule, seeing once again how they relaxed around each other, how they brought out the best and most playful and _joyous_ in each other...and he smiled to himself, as he thought:  
  
_ I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather roll the dice with. _


End file.
